As an example of a semiconductor device provided with a sealing body (package), Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-319954 (Patent Document 1) discloses a structure in which a plurality of leads protrude outward from side surfaces of a package.
Moreover, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 5-3277 (Patent Document 2) discloses a structure of a semiconductor device having a plurality of gull-wing outer leads.